Easter request
by Thewritter1996
Summary: This was an exchange for Easter.


**Easter request**

Lancel Lannister was sitting in his college dorm. His cousion Dan was meant to meet him for the night. Dan was also visiting to see Sansa his girlfriend. The two had a very open relationship and didn't care what the other did so long as they still spent important times together. Sansa also loved when Dan was being romantic. Well trying in most cases.

Sansa walked around the college building and went to her dorm for the night. She, Dan and his cousion were all going out for a drink. Sansa hoped it would go slightly further. Knowing Dan was cool for anything she hoped Lancel would be too.

Sansa passed Lancel's dorm room. She knocked on the door and he said to come inside. Lancel was just getting changed as Dan would be arriving in a few hours. Dan had sent a message to both.

''I will be there as soon as I finish work. Don't do anything bad without me there.'' He messaged almost jokingly. Sansa then sent a flirty message to Lancel.

''He is just kidding. Dan doesn't care if we go bad. As long as he gets a treat too.'' Sansa told Lancel. Lancel liked Sansa as a friend and maybe in law if Dan went and proposed but he just was unsure about the action Sansa wanted.

Sansa then walked to Lancel's bed where he was sitting. Dan was currently working in the reach. Margeary Tyrell watched Dan as they worked together. She knew about Dan and Sansa's open relationship. Margeary walked over to Dan and tapped his shoulder.

''So what you doing tonight. Besides Sansa.'' Margeary asked him.

''Me, her and my cousion are going for dinner and then I don't know.'' Dan replied back. Asking what she was doing. Margeary was going home for a quiet easter night at home.

''I hope that you can get a little treat out of her. I could give you something.'' Margeary flirted back. Dan whispered how open Sansa and he were.

Dan saw it was time his shift ended. So he wished his colleagues a happy Easter. Saying for Margeary to meet him and Sansa anytime. Margeary walked him to the car park.

Margeary then walked to her car as her shift was over too. Margeary called Dan to one side. She flipped her skirt up to show her panties. Dan walked to his car. Margeary said she would meet them one day.

Dan then got in his car. Sansa was in the room with Lancel. Lancel and she were talking and waiting. Sansa wanted to change.

''Lancel Dan is still at his work. So I feel quite naughty.'' She whispered to him. Lancel backed away from her. Sansa went and shut his door. Sansa then asked Lancel if he was ready for that night.

Sansa stripped to her sexy underwear. Lancel then felt Sansa shimmy his trousers and boxers down. He had a simmilar manhood to Dan.

''So do all Lannister men have nice dicks?'' Sansa asked Lancel. He stammered.

''Your dating my cousion it's wrong.'' Lancel whined to her.

''You honestly think Dan and I haven't talked about trying new things. Besides when he gets here we are going very naughty.'' Sansa giggled out. Sansa then went and put Lancel's manhood in her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down on the member. Sansa was pleasuring Lancel so well. That she ignored her phone. Dan was texting her to say he'll be as quick as he could. Dan then text Lancel.

''So Lancel is Sansa with you.'' Dan messaged his cousion. Lancel text back.

''She is amazing cousion.'' Lancel sent back.

''Is she giving you a blowjob?'' Dan messaged back.

''How did you know?'' Lancel said back.

''Shall I change instead of dinner Sansa can do what she wants.'' Dan messaged back.

''Suits me. What about her?'' Lancel said back. Dan then sent a message to Sansa.

''Sansa looked up from Lancel's member. Grabbing her phone seeing that Dan had messaged her. Sansa sent him a message back while gently teasing Lancel with her mouth again.

Sansa then went back to sucking on Lancel's member. She coaxed a load from Lancel's member. She then got dressed and went to her room to freshen up. Lancel was just left there with his boner shrinking and a feeling of guilt.

Sansa was in her room. She slipped on her sexy underwear. Dan walked inside to Lancel's room. Lancel was now dressed. Dan and Lancel walked over to Sansa's room. Sansa was wearing a very sexy dress and lingerie. She saw Dan and Lancel open the door.

Dan and Lancel took a seat on the bed. Sansa pecked Dan's cheek. Sansa then asked where they would be going. Dan told her what he wanted.

''I know you sucked my cousion's dick. So get the clothes off. I want to double team you.'' Dan told Sansa. She was growing wetter and wetter. Dan then got behind Sansa and un zipped her dress. She looked so beautiful in her sexy underwear. Dan smacked her ass cheeckily. She turned to him.

''It's been two weeks since we last had quality time. Now get those pants off.'' Sansa told her boyfriend. Lancel was hooked by Sansa and obeyed removing his jeans and shirt. Dan followed his couison's lead. Sansa then dropped to her knees.

She took all their members in her hands and teased them. Sansa was an expert at this. Dan and Lancel happily helped her when she slacked. As soon as she got the boys excited she asked what they wanted to do. Dan said he wanted everything from her. Lancel said he would have the same. Lancel was quite shy.

''Don't be nervous cousion. If you feel you wanna stop just tap Sansa's head or my shoulder.'' Dan told Lancel. He smiled at his cousion. Lancel then went infront of Sansa while Dan went behind.

''So you wanna swap after she does her magic?'' Dan asked his cousion. Lancel nodded to him. Sansa then got into a position where Dan could take either her pussy or ass. While Lancel got her mouth once more. Sansa told Dan to be gentle but knew he would be as rough as she wanted.

Sansa then felt Dan take her panties off as he teased her back while removing them. Sansa then felt Dan insert two fingers into both her ass and pussy. She felt him pleasuring her. Sansa heard her phone vibrate on her side. The boys said she should check. Sansa saw it was a text from Margeary.

''Dan said you two had an open relationship. Would you be cool with me joining you one night?'' Margeary had text her. Dan walked and took Sansa's phone.

''Sansa how shall we reply to her request. You know I'm cool with anything. But if your not let's not worry.'' Dan said to his girlfriend.

''Babe I'm near stark naked and with two Lannister men. Having sucked my boyfriend's cousion's cock. What is the worst.'' Sansa said back.

Sansa then said it would be okay. As long as there was no jealous feelings. Dan and Lancel then put Sansa back into position and began to have their fun.

Dan took her womanhood with the length and width of his manhood. While Sansa bobbed her head up and down Lancel's shaft. Dan thrust deep into his girlfriend. While Sansa was forced as far down Lancel's shaft. She almost chocked on his manhood. Lancel told Sansa if she needed to stop to do it. Sansa spat his manhood out and caught her breath while Dan stopped as well as Sansa meant everything to him.

Sansa then was fine after some water and a breath. Dan then had an idea. Sansa saw the idea in Dan's eyes. She had to agree was the safest idea.

''Lancel want her ass or pussy and do you wanna be on top. We can Sandwich her between us.'' Dan asked his cousion. Lancel said he would go on bottom while being in her ass. Lancel then lay on the bed. While Sansa slid her womanhood over his cock. Luckily she was on the pill.

Dan then stood behind her spreading her ass cheeks. Dan and Lancel thrust at the same time thrilling Sansa. She wanted this. Dan smacked her butt for fun a few times too. Sansa loved what was happening here. Dan and Lancel kept going until their loads filled Sansa. Dan told Lancel that Sansa needed an orgasm now. So Lancel put his tounge in her womanhood. Sansa let her juices explode. It was a good Easter.


End file.
